Sen no Tenji: A Story of Lady in Waiting
by pijar.religia
Summary: Zaman Edo. Sen-hime, cucu shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu dikirim ke Osaka untuk menikahi Hideyori dari klan Toyotomi yang hampir runtuh. Shiho, gadis keluarga samurai dikirimkan sebagai tenji untuk Sen-hime. Kisah Shiho sebagai tenji pun dimulai. WARNING INSIDE


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters originally comes from Detective Conan belong to Gosho Aoyama. Any other characters that don't belong to Detective Conan series are fictional—based on Japanese historical Edo Era people.**

**.**

**WARNING: Mature rated for heavy contents, political and historical issues, as well as many foreign names and terms. Anda tidak akan menemukan kisah detektif atau pun APTX 4869 di sini. Tokoh – tokoh yang disebutkan di sini sebagian besar adalah adaptasi dari tokoh historis Jepang di zaman Edo. Ketidaksesuaian peristiwa dan karakter dalam fiksi ini dengan fakta historis hanyalah untuk membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin. Anda akan menemukan banyak istilah asing di sini, namun author akan menambahkan glossary di bagian akhir cerita. Fiksi ini dibuat sepenuhnya karena minat author sendiri. Jika anda tidak menyukai satu hal pun dari yang saya sebutkan di atas, segera tinggalkan halaman ini karena saya dengan senang hati tidak ingin menerima flame. Terima kasih. Enjoy your time for reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Sen no Tenji: A Story of Lady in Waiting**

**Chapter 1, The Tenji**

by

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puri Edo, Mikawa No Kuni, 1603

.

"Menikahkan Sen dengan anak Hideyoshi? Apakah saya tidak salah mendengar, _Danna-sama_*?" suara bernada protes datang dari seorang wanita di awal usia tigapuluh-an nya. Wanita itu mengenakan _tomesode_* berbahan sutra bermotif bunga ume yang bermekaran. Rambutnya yang panjang hitam diikat longgar, menyisakan helaian rambut yang membingkai sisi wajahnya. Sementara, di hadapannya duduk seorang pria yang berumur enam tahun lebih muda darinya. Tokugawa Hidetada duduk dengan penuh wibawa. Ia menatap mata istrinya dengan lembut, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Oeyo. Sen akan dinikahkan dengan Hideyori, putra Hideyoshi," ucapnya tenang.

"Tetapi, apa untungnya menikahkan Sen dengan Hideyori?" wanita yang dipanggil Oeyo itu berusaha menahan emosinya. "Semenjak kematian Hideyoshi-sama dan adiknya, Hidenaga-sama, klan Toyotomi semakin lemah. Toyotomi tidak lebih dari klan kebanggaan masa lalu yang dalam waktu singkat akan jatuh."

"Aku tahu itu, Oeyo," sahut Hidetada singkat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa, _Danna-sama_? Menikahkan Sen dengan Hideyori hanya akan membuat anak itu menderita. Sekarang Hideyori tak lebih dari anak kecil pemilik puri Osaka. Jika sesuatu terjadi, tak akan ada yang bisa melindungi mereka, baik itu Yodo-_neue_* atau klan Asai sekalipun. Sebagai ibu yang melahirkan Sen, saya tidak—!"

"Oeyo!" bentak Hidetada. "Kau lebih dari tahu kalau kita tidak di dalam posisi untuk menentang. Ini perintah langsung dari _chichi-ue_*."

Mendengar panggilan itu disebut, Oeyo terdiam. Matanya membulat dan kedua belah bibirnya bergetar. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat karena menahan kemarahan. Ia tahu tidak akan ada yang bisa membantah perintah mertuanya, sang Shogun, Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Hidetada yang menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya dia menanggapi sang istri dengan nada yang tinggi, memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas.

"Maaf, aku membentakmu. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sebagai seorang ibu dan aku pun tidak menginginkan hal ini. Tetapi, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain mematuhi _chichi-ue_."

Hidetada menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Pernikahan ini bertujuan mengurangi kemungkinan adanya plot pertikaian oleh klan Toyotomi. Walaupun sudah melemah, _chichi-ue_ tetap menganggap suatu saat Hideyori akan membahayakan keshogunan. Oleh karena itu, kalau kita mengirimkan Sen untuk menjadi istrinya, kemungkinan ini bisa menjadi lebih kecil."

"Tetapi Anda tahu 'kan bahwa itu tidak lebih dari menjadikan Sen tahanan mereka? Selain itu, Sen masih berusia tujuh tahun. Semua ini terlalu cepat baginya. Paling tidak, kita bisa menunggu sampai Sen lebih dewasa dan lebih siap," desak Oeyo. Hidetada menghela napasnya lagi dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Pernikahan politik di usia seperti itu bukan lagi suatu hal yang aneh, Oeyo. Kau harus mengerti itu," Hidetada menatap mata Oeyo intens. Dia mengerti bahwa Oeyo tidak mudah untuk dibujuk dan diyakinkan, tetapi membujuk sang Shogun? Itu mustahil.

"Tetapi, putriku bukan alat politik, Hidetada!" kali ini air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya yang begitu putih. "Aku tidak akan keberatan seperti ini jika _chichi-ue_ berniat mengirimkan Sen kepada klan Date atau pun klan Mogami. Tetapi, Toyotomi? Klan itu tidak punya masa depan!"

Melihat istrinya yang mulai histeris, Hidetada berdiri dan berjalan, menutup jarak di antara mereka. Ia duduk tepat di depan istrinya dan memeluk istrinya lembut. Dibelainya rambut indah sang istri, berusaha menenangkannya yang sudah mulai terisak.

"Oeyo, sebagai seorang ayah aku mengerti betul bahaya yang akan dihadapi Sen jika ia menikahi klan Toyotomi. Tetapi, percayalah, Sen akan baik – baik saja. _Chichi-ue_ memberi perintah untuk mengirimkan Sen tidak untuk menghancurkan klan Toyotomi. Justru, pernikahan ini akan membuat klan Toyotomi berpikir dua kali jika di masa depan mereka berniat untuk memberontak," Hidetada menarik napas. "Terlebih jika nanti Hideyori benar – benar akan mencintai Sen dengan tulus."

"Tetapi—!"

"Shhhh," Hidetada mempererat pelukannya. "Kau harus percaya padaku. Kau juga harus percaya pada Sen."

Hidetada melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memegang erat kedua bahu Oeyo, menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana pun, dia adalah cucu Shogun. Jika ada apa – apa, dia tidak akan diam saja."

Oeyo membalas tatapan suaminya dengan mata yang masih berkaca – kaca. Sejujurnya, ia masih tidak setuju dengan keputusan ayah mertuanya ini. Tetapi, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menentang sang Shogun.

Terdapat keheningan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Oeyo mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Saya akan menyiapkan keberangkatan Sen ke Osaka," ucap Oeyo dengan suara yang masih bergetar. "Kapan Sen akan diberangkatkan?"

"Minggu depan. Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan banyak barang, karena aku yakin sesampai di sana Sen tidak akan diizinkan menyimpan barang – barang yang ia bawa dari Edo. Cukup siapkan barang – barang untuknya selama di perjalanan."

Oeyo menganggukkan kepalanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah, _Danna-sama_."

Hidetada tersenyum melihat istrinya yang sudah mulai tenang. Sungguh, suatu tugas yang melelahkan untuk meyakinkan istrinya. Tetapi, ia tahu tidak ada orang selain dirinya yang mampu membujuk seorang Oeyo. Sifat keras kepala ternyata masih mengalir dalam darah Oda milik istrinya itu.

Oeyo baru saja berniat undur diri dari hadapan suaminya, saat sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Ia memang bisa mempercayai suaminya, tetapi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk membiarkan putrinya masuk begitu saja ke dalam mulut harimau. Ia menatap mata suaminya mantap dan mengutarakan niatnya.

"_Danna-sama_, sebelum saya mempersiapkan keberangkatan putri kita, aku ada sebuah permintaan," ucap Oeyo tegas.

"Hmm, katakanlah."

"Izinkan saya memilih _tenji*_ yang akan menemani Sen selama tinggal di puri Osaka, _Danna-sama_," Oeyo membungkukkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Hidetada. Kedua tangannya bertumpu tepat di depan kedua lututnya. Hidetada membuka kedua matanya lebar – lebar. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh istrinya.

"Apa kau bercanda, Oeyo? Kau tahu itu hal yang sulit. _Tenji_ yang mendampingi Sen harus disetujui oleh calon mertua Sen, tidak untuk menyebutkan bahwa calon mertua Sen adalah Yodo-_dono_*. Kau tahu, dia orang yang sulit," Hidetada menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Saya sangat paham, _Danna-sama_. Untuk masalah ini, saya akan menghubungi Yodo-_neue_ secara langsung. Saya rasa, dia pasti bisa mengerti," ucap Oeyo masih dalam posisinya.

Hidetada menatap sosok istrinya dengan ragu sesaat. Namun, akhirnya ia kembali menghela napasnya, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya di hari itu.

"Baiklah, jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, lakukanlah. Tetapi, untuk urusan yang satu ini aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_, _Danna-sama_," Oeyo mengangkat tubuhnya, melemparkan senyuman yang akhirnya bisa dilihat Hidetada selama hari itu. Hidetada mengangguk halus.

"Saranku, pilihlah seorang putri _daimyo*_ yang seumuran atau sedikit lebih tua dari Sen. Sen akan sangat membutuhkannya."

"Tentu saja," jawab Oeyo menutup perbicangan mereka hari itu.

.

.

Echizen no Kuni, 1603, kediaman Yuuki Hideyasu

.

Seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja menginjak awal remajanya tengah duduk tenang dengan sebuah buku di hadapannya. Rambut cokelat kemerahannya yang mencapai punggung bawahnya diikat satu di bagian ujung. Ujung lengan _furisode*_ biru langit miliknya terhampar menyentuh bantal duduk yang membuatnya begitu nyaman dan betah berada di situ seharian. Jarinya yang lentik membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu dengan perlahan. Bintik matanya begitu fokus menatap baris – baris kata yang ada di dalamnya. Sesekali gadis itu tertawa kecil, namun pahit, saat membaca bagian – bagian cerita yang terasa ironis baginya.

Saat ia sedang menikmati saat – saat sendirinya menyelami sebuah hikayat lama yang ditulis sejak zaman Heian itu, pintu kertas kamarnya dibuka dengan keras. Kontan, gadis itu mengambil kipas yang ada di sampingnya, membukanya dengan cepat dan menutup sebagian wajahnya. Begitu dia melihat siapa ternyata yang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kasar, ia menurunkan kipasnya, menatap sang pelaku dengan sedikit kesal.

"_Aneue_! _Aneue_!" teriak seorang bocah laki – laki dengan riang. Bocah yang berumur tidak lebih dari delapan tahun itu berlari mendekati kakak perempuannya yang duduk di balik meja, menimbulkan suara tapakan ringan namun cukup keras pada lantai kayu beralaskan tatami.

Sang kakak yang dipanggil hanya diam menatap adiknya. Bagaimana pun ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan adiknya yang menyela aktivitas membacanya. Tetapi sang adik yang polos dan tidak begitu peka membanting tubuhnya untuk duduk di hadapan kakaknya. Ia menyengir sangat lebar.

"Ne, ne, _Aneue_!"

"Kau tidak perlu berbicara sekeras itu, Senchiyo-kun. Aku mendengarmu dengan sangat jelas," ucap sang kakak sambil menutup buku di depannya. "…dan aku sudah mengatakan berkali – kali padamu, ucapkan permisi sebelum kau masuk ke kamarku!"

"Tentu saja!" jawab bocah yang dipanggil Senchiyo itu masih dengan suara kerasnya. Sang kakak hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan barusan…"

"Ne, ne, _Aneue_—!"

Prak!

Kipas itu tepat dipukulkan sang kakak ke kepala adiknya, walau tidak dengan keras. Namun, itu cukup membuat adiknya terdiam sesaat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu. Sepertinya kau ini tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahanmu," ia menurunkan kipasnya dan membiarkan adiknya mengaduh pelan. Saat melihat adiknya mengelus – elus kepalanya yang sedikit terasa sakit, sang kakak pun tersenyum tipis.

"Hai, hai! Shiho-_neesan_…" cengiran tak terlepas dari wajah polos adiknya itu.

Sang kakak yang bernama Shiho itu pun meletakkan kipasnya di atas meja. "Jadi, hal penting apa yang membuatmu mengganggu waktu membacaku? Berikan alasan yang jelas jika kau tidak ingin kulempar ke kolam seperti minggu lalu."

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, dengan cepat Senchiyo berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Tolong ajari aku _tantojutsu_*!" ucapnya lantang.

Shiho menaikkan alisnya. Sudah berkali – kali ia mendengar permintaan adiknya yang sama ini dan berkali – kali pula ia menolaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa adiknya bersikeras ingin mempelajari _tantojutsu_.

Shiho menghela napasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Senchiyo-kun, sudah berapa kali kukatakan…aku tidak akan mengajarimu _tantojutsu_," jawab Shiho tegas. Senchiyo yang mendengar jawaban itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan merajuk.

"Tapi, _nee-san_! Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengajariku _tantojutsu_!"

"_Naginata_* bukan mainan anak kecil, Senchiyo," ucap Shiho ringan. "Terlebih, itu bukan senjata yang digunakan oleh pria. Daripada kau terus membujukku seperti ini, lebih baik kau belajar yang rajin sehingga _chichi-ue_ akan mengajarimu menggunakan _katana*_ dan _wakizashi*_."

"Aku sudah bosan dengan _wakizashi_!" Senchiyo memasang wajah cemberut.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku mengajarimu menggunakan _naginata_? Itu hal paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar, Senchiyo. _Naginata_ hanya digunakan oleh perempuan. Kalau mau, kau bisa belajar menggunakan tombak panjang, tetapi bukan _naginata_."

"_Aneue_!" bujuk Senchiyo dengan suara yang lebih keras. Shiho membuang mukanya.

"Pokoknya tidak."

Mengerti bahwa jawaban kakaknya sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat, Enchiyo diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak lagi mendengar suara adiknya, Shiho menoleh dan ia bisa melihat adiknya yang mulai menangis. Ia menghela napasnya.

"Kemarilah, Senchiyo-kun," Shiho menepuk – nepuk pahanya. Senchiyo yang mengerti maksud sang kakak, berjalan mendekati Shiho dan duduk di pangkuannya.

Shiho yang memang paling tidak tahan melihat adiknya menangis, mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia menghapus air mata adiknya dan membawa wajah kecil itu menghadap wajahnya.

"Ne, Senchiyo-kun? Katakan padaku, kenapa kau begitu ingin mempelajari _tantojutsu_ walau kau tahu bahwa itu hanya dipelajari oleh wanita?" tanya Shiho lembut. Ia tidak ingin membuat adiknya menangis lagi lebih dari ini.

"Karena aku sudah bosan menggunakan _wakizashi_," jawabnya singkat.

"Selain itu?"

"Selain itu…" kedua bola matanya yang hitam melihat ke atas. Wajah Senchiyo terlihat berpikir. "Ayah bilang dia tidak mau mengajariku menggunakan _katana_ jika aku tidak mempelajari kaligrafi dan pelajaran sastraku dengan baik."

"Lalu, kenapa kau memintaku mengajarimu _tantojutsu_? Aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarimu kaligrafi dan sastra," tanya Shiho yang membuat adiknya kembali cemberut.

"Kakak tahu aku paling tidak suka pelajaran seperti itu."

"Tidak suka bukan berarti kau lalu tidak mempelajarinya. Mempelajari _tantojutsu_ tak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu, Senchiyo-kun," jelas Shiho sambil mengacak – acak rambut adiknya. "Memangnya kau mau ditertawakan oleh teman – temanmu jika mereka tahu kau lebih pintar menggunakan _naginata_ daripada _wakizashi_?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Senchiyo cepat. Shiho terkikik geli melihat reaksi adiknya.

"Itu kau sudah tahu jawabannya, anak bodoh," Shiho menepuk – nepuk kepala adiknya. "Nah, jadi mulai besok pagi datanglah ke sini. Aku akan mengajarimu kaligrafi dan sastra. Bagaimana?"

Mata bulat Senchiyo memandang kakaknya lurus – lurus. Kalau bisa, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali langsung menolak tawaran baik hati kakaknya itu. Tetapi, mengingat penjelasan kakaknya bahwa mempelajari _tantojutsu_ hanya akan membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan, ia akhirnya menghela napas dan menyerah.

"Baiklah. Mulai besok aku akan akan ke kamar neesan untuk belajar," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Mendengar itu, Shiho ikut tersenyum lega. Ia lalu menarik adiknya dan memeluknya lembut. Sesekali ia menepuk – nepuk kepala adiknya perlahan.

Semenjak kematian ibu mereka berdua, Nakagama-_fujin*_, Shiho pun menjadi sosok seorang kakak sekaligus ibu bagi adiknya yang terpaut umur empat tahun dengannya. Nakagama-_fujin_ meninggal saat Shiho berumur delapan tahun dan Senchiyo berumur empat tahun. Selama empat tahun pula, Shiho berusaha memberi perhatian yang lebih pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Ayah mereka, Yuuki Hideyasu, memang bukan ayah yang buruk. Tetapi, ia sangat kaku dan canggung di hadapan anak – anaknya. Seringkali, Shiho mendatangi kamar kerja ayahnya untuk memberikan bunga sakura yang sudah mekar di musim semi, atau sekadar menunjukkan puisi yang telah ia buat. Namun, ayahnya hanya akan melihatnya sekilas, mengangguk, dan berkata, "Letakkan saja di situ."

Ia tahu ayahnya sibuk. Yuuki Hideyasu, putra kedua dari shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu, adalah sang _daimyo_ Echizen di wilayah Fukui. Walaupun ia adalah anak dari Tokugawa Ieyasu yang berasal dari klan Matsudaira, ia tidak menggunakan nama Matsudaira. Hal ini berangkat dari statusnya yang bukan merupakan ahli waris utama klan Matsudaira. Nama Yuuki berasal dari ayah angkat Yuuki Hideyasu, Yuuki Harutomo.

Shiho mengira kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tidak begitu disukai oleh sang shogun di masa kecilnya menyebabkan ayahnya memiliki kepribadian yang sulit. Yuuki Hideyasu tidak pernah bertemu ayahnya hingga berusia tiga tahun. Di masa kecilnya, Hideyasu akhirnya diangkat anak oleh Toyotomi Hideyoshi yang berkuasa di kala itu. Kemudian, Hideyasu diadopsi oleh Yuuki Harutomo setelah Toyotomi Hideyoshi mendapatkan seorang anak. Ini berarti, Hideyasu memiliki tiga orang ayah.

Setiap kali mengingat sejarah ini, Shiho akan bergidik ngeri. Betapa tidak. Kenyataan bahwa ayahnya memiliki tiga orang ayah mungkin telah membuatnya tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang selalu diharapkan Shiho. Terlebih, para ayah itu mungkin tidak sepenuhnya menyayangi Hideyasu. Seorang Yuuki Hideyasu tidak pernah mengenal kasih sayang ayah dan karena itulah ia tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkan rasa sayang kepada anak – anaknya. Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Shiho hingga saat ini.

…dan Shiho tidak ingin adiknya mengalami hal yang sama.

"Shiho-_neesan_."

Suara adiknya menyadarkan Shiho dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia menjauhkan tubuh Senchiyo dari pelukannya dan menatap adiknya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku selalu bertanya – tanya, dari mana neesan mendapatkan warna rambut cokelat ini?" tanya adiknya polos. Tangannya yang mungil memainkan poni rambut Shiho.

"Tentu saja, dari ibu. Kau kira dari siapa lagi?"

Senchiyo mengangguk berkali – kali tanda mengerti. Mulutnya membulat membentuk huruf O.

"Oooh, ya, ya. Tentu saja! Rambut ayah dan rambutku kan sangat hitam." Senchiyo lalu berhenti memainkan rambut kakaknya. "Tetapi, memangnya rambut ibu secokelat itu? Sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah lihat warna rambut seperti ini kecuali warna rambut kakak."

Shiho mengerutkan dahinya. "Hmmm, mungkin karena waktu itu kau masih kecil jadi kau sudah lupa. Rambut ibu memang tidak secokelat ini, tetapi aku yakin aku mendapatkannya dari ibu."

"Hmmm," Senchiyo kembali mengangguk – angguk mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

Saat mereka tengah membicarakan hal – hal santai lainnya, sebuah suara dari balik pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Shiho-_sama_, Hideyasu-_dono_ meminta Anda menemui beliau di kamar kerjanya."

Mendengar itu, Shiho mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "_Wakarimashita_."

Setelah dayang yang menyampaikan pesan itu mengundurkan diri, Shiho membantu adiknya berdiri dari pangkuannya.

"Ada apa _chichi-ue_ memanggil _Nee-san_ tiba – tiba?" pikir Senchiyo.

Shiho berdiri dari bantal duduknya dan mulai merapikan lipatan – lipatan _furisode_ miliknya. "Entahlah. Tidak biasanya."

Shiho berjalan menuju pintu geser kamarnya sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah adiknya yang masih berdiri di dekat meja bacanya. "Kau mau ikut, Senchiyo?"

"Ng! Tentu saja!"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar ayah mereka yang berjarak tidak begitu jauh dari kamar Shiho. Cuaca siang itu sedikit dingin, mengingat ini baru memasuki awal musim semi. Pohon – pohon bunga ume di taman mereka belum mekar. Namun, bunga rumput mulai bermunculan di dekat semak. Kolam – kolam di taman pun sudah mencair sepenuhnya dan Senchiyo akan menarik lengan kakaknya setiap kali ia melihat ikan koi meloncat dari dalamnya.

Begitu mereka tiba di depan kamar sang ayah, Shiho berlutut di hadapan adiknya.

"Senchiyo-kun, kau tunggu di sini, ya. Aku akan menemui _chichi-ue_, dan ingat! Jangan menguping!"

"_Hai_! _Wakarimashita_!" sahut Senchiyo dengan cengiran khasnya. Shiho tersenyum lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu geser di dekatnya.

"_Chichi-ue_, Shiho datang menghadap," ucap Shiho dengan penuh hormat.

"Masuklah," terdengar suara berat dari dalam kamar itu.

Mendapat izin dari ayahnya, Shiho lalu menggeser pintu di depannya dan masuk ke kamar kerja ayahnya. Tak lupa, ia menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Kemarilah, Shiho," ucap Hideyasu setelah Shiho sudah berada di dalam. Shiho mengangguk dan mendekat, duduk di hadapan meja ayahnya yang penuh dengan buku dan gulungan kertas.

"Dengar, Shiho. Aku baru saja mendapat pesan yang dikirim langsung dari Edo, dari Oeyo-dono, istri Tokugawa Hidetada, bibimu," ucap Hideyasu datar sambil memandang putrinya lurus – lurus. Shiho belum mengatakan apa pun, menunggu sang ayah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sen-_hime_, putri pertama Hidetada-sama akan dikirimkan ke Osaka untuk menjadi istri dari Toyotomi Hideyori…dan Oeyo-_dono_—,"

Shiho terus menatap ayahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"—memintamu khusus untuk mendampingi Sen-_hime_, sebagai seorang _tenji_."

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Ooh, apa – apaan ini? Kenapa tiba – tiba saya menulis cerita seperti ini di tengah banyak hal (termasuk fic lain) yang belum saya selesaikan? Sepertinya, saya sudah mulai tidak waras. Tapi, sebenarnya inilah yang selama ini selalu ingin saya tulis. Tetapi, mood dan waktu selalu menjadi alasan.

Akhirnya saya berhasil menghubungkan info – info yang saya temukan di internet. Menulis cerita historikal-fiksi seperti ini adalah impian saya, dan ini adalah langkah pertama saya untuk memulai memahaminya. Dan saya benar – benar mengerti bahwa menulis cerita seperti ini tak akan terlepas dari membaca dan membaca. Mencari dan membaca banyak referensi memang sangat sulit. Terlebih referensi dari internet tidak seperti dari buku, di mana sulit sekali mendapat info yang lengkap. Tetapi, justru di situ fungsinya fiksi. Kau selalu bisa mengganti hal yang tidak dapat kau ketahui dengan fiksi, bukan? *nyengir licik.

Di cerita ini Shiho akan menjadi seorang tenji atau lebih dikenal dengan 'lady in waiting' yaitu asisten wanita bangsawan yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan pula namun dengan derajat yang lebih rendah. Shiho akan menjadi tenji dari Sen-hime, cucu Tokugawa Ieyasu yang terkenal. Dan kisah ini akan berkisar pada kehidupan Sen-hime dari sudut pandang Shiho. Namun, tentu saja Shiho akan mendapatkan ceritanya sendiri. Saya terinspirasi dengan kisah Lady Murasaki yang merupakan penulis dari Hikayat Genji yang sangat terkenal itu.

Dan kelemahan dari cerita semacam ini adalah kau akan menemukan banyak nama dan silsilah keluarga yang membuatmu bingung, yang membuatmu harus membuka lagi chapter2 awal nantinya. Tapi, saya menemukan bahwa hal seperti ini cukup menarik. Oh, dan jika ada yang menanyakan kapan Shinichi akan muncul…itu masih cukup lama, hehehe.

Nah, sekian dulu. Sampaikan pada saya, apakah cerita ini sebaiknya saya lanjutkan atau tidak karena jujur saya tidak begitu pede, haha. Review pembaca sangat ditunggu. Dan jika ada dari pembaca yang paham dan mengerti tentang histori, bahasa juga kebudayaan Jepang, jika seandainya ada kesalahan pada fic ini, mohon disampaikan. Saya akan menerima dengan senang hati agar fic ini menjadi lebih baik.

Jaa, mata ne! :D Terima kasih…

.

**.**

**Glossary:**

Danna-sama : Suamiku, Tuanku

Tomesode : salah satu jenis kimono perempuan, dikenakan oleh wanita yang sudah menikah

-neue / Aneue : kakak perempuan (panggilan sangat hormat)

Chichi-ue : ayah (panggilan sangat hormat)

Tenji : lady in waiting (asisten wanita)

-dono : tuan/nyonya

Daimyo : tuan tanah

Furisode : kimono perempuan, dikenakan oleh wanita yang belum menikah

Tantojutsu : seni menggunakan senjata sejenis pisau

Naginata : pisau dengan gagang yang sangat panjang (seperti tombak), biasanya digunakan wanita samurai

Katana : pedang panjang

Wakizashi : pedang pendek

-fujin : nyonya


End file.
